An Evacuee's Tale
by Estella Hughes
Summary: When WW2 breaks out, Lucy and Gray Heartf-FULLBUSTER, are evacuated away from London to the Welsh countryside, to Magnolia to live with the Dragneels. How will the sibling deal with a six-year war especially when Gray and Natsu are forced to sign up. 'When will you be back' 'I don't know... when all the Jerrys are dead or when the girl I love calls' I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

August 31st, 1939,

Well, it is happening, we are being evacuated, myself and Gray leave in the morning, a time of war is upon Great Britain. I cannot wait to leave this hellhole, mother, Jude continues to beat me and Gray cannot stop him, he is hit if he tries.

I wish you were here Mama, you would not let him hurt us, I have scars that will never fade, at least, he has not raped me... yet. I do not know what the new life Gray and I will receive in the Welsh countryside, I believe it is the Welsh countryside anyway, knowing my Farther he will send a note making sure that our new foster parents know that it is okay to punish us, I am scared but also excited, tomorrow, myself and Gray shall start a new adventure.

Love, your daughter,

Lucy. 

Lucy put down her pen, turning to her older brother. Gray was sat in the corner of their shared room fiddling with the cross necklace that lay around his neck, he had gotten that necklace on his thirteenth birthday, the last birthday the siblings had shared with their mother. Two years ago.

"Hey, Gray?" she asked, nervousness laced her voice

"Yeah Lu?" he replied, looking up from his, oh so interesting, necklace giving her his full attention.

"Do you think we will be okay? In the countryside, I mean. We have never left London before, will we be safe? What if they are like Fath-"

"He is NOT our father, Lu, okay, and for the other questions, I honestly do not know. But know this, I promise, I will protect you no one will touch you" Gray paused and walked over to the dresser that stood between their beds, he crouched and looked under it. Then stuck his arm under there pulling out something that looked like a jewelry box, then stood and turned back to where Lucy was sat on the floor. Grabbing her hands as he knelt down in front of her, the fifteen-year-old then opened the box and took Lucy's right hand tracing the birthmark identical to the one he had on his chest "I was meant to give this to you on your fifteenth birthday, but I don't see the harm in giving in to you early" he turned the box so it faced her.

Tears sprang to Lucy's eyes as she gently caressed the beautiful star earrings in her hand she looked to her brother "Oh Gray, t-they were M-mama's weren't they?"

He didn't reply, only brought her into a hug "Yup just like this necklace" he pointed to the silver cross that hung on his bare chest, Lucy shook her head.

"Gray, your clothes"

He looked down "Waaaa? Where are they?... It doesn't matter now it time for bed, we leave tomorrow" Gray got up, Lucy following him, she walked over to her bed and hopped up, Gray pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead "Night sis... I love you"

"Luv yow toow" She murmured back already feeling the calls of dreamland. Gray smiled, his sister was so cute when she slept. Picking up his discarded clothes, Gray walked over to his own bed. Just watching Lucy, she was so peaceful, calm, untouched- he knew he was wrong, though, that bastard of a father had already hurt her in every way... Well except that.

It really wasn't a surprise that Gray hated Jude, nor that Jude hated Gray… He was the child from his mother's first marriage, Silver and Layla Fullbuster, though Silver had died when Gray was only six months old, he still had some memories.

They were, and still are, what got him to sleep at night, that and Lucy's storytelling abilities, for an eleven-year-old, she was smart.

Finally finding his worn-out pajamas, he climbed into his own bed and let himself fall into a dreamless sleep. 

When the morning came around, Gray and Lucy were ready.

They were ready to leave and to have no good-bye.

What they weren't expecting, however, was to see their Aunt Aquarius and Uncle Scorpio, apparently, Jude had complained to them about taking the two , 'brats' as he put it, to the station and their Aunt had come to the rescue.

"Aunt Aquarius?" Lucy asked from her seat in the back of their car

"Yes Brat" it may have sounded harsh, but that was her way of showing affection.

"Um- will you wave u-us off?- I mean we might not see you for a while" Her brother couldn't help but add a small 'or at all' but only Scorpio heard, he chuckled in response.

Aquarius turned to look at Lucy before saying something neither Gray nor Lucy had heard. "Of Course... just because Jude doesn't care doesn't mean all your family members don't."

Lucy had started to tear up mumbling 'thank-yous' and 'I love yous', while Gray just sat there in shock.

The rest of the journey to the station was spent in comfortable silence, finally, they arrived at the station, packs in hand and their gas mask boxes hanging around their necks.

They were dressed head to toe in melancholy clothing, the only items they wore with colour were the necklace, Gray wore, and the earrings her brother had given Lucy the night before. Just when the train pulled into the station and Scorpio was fussing around Lucy trying to slip her some extra money without catching the eye of his ever-present wife, and failing. Their Aunt pulled Gray to one side.

"Gray..." she said voice low trying not to catch Lucy's attention.

"Yes?" also keeping his voice low.

"Do me a favor..." she paused as the thirteen-year-old nodded cautiously "Look after your sister, stay with her, no matter what... even if you have to run away... stay together" her voice was wavering as she pulled on the back of his head, giving it a motherly kiss.

Gray looked up to her also trying not to cry "I will, promise... I love you..." and with that, he turned walking over to his sister

Aquarius then called Lucy over, repeating what she had said to Gray but adding an 'I love you' of her own.

That was all Lucy needed to break down into tears, grabbing her Aunt and hugging her, hard.

"All aboard, train to Aberystwyth!"

"Come on Lu, Let's go..." he bent down so he was eye height "Please Lu don't make it any harder than it already is" Gray murmured trying to release Aquarius from his sister's death grip.

"Okay"

The siblings started walking to the train when their Aunt called Lucy back and handed her a parcel

"A little present... just in case... We love you!" and she yet again kissed her head.

And just like that, they were on a train... to a new life... And hopefully, a better one. 

**OKAY!**

 **So I wrote a really crappy story called Crazy Stupid Love… and I hate it so I'm writing this… I love WW2 as a subject so I thought 'WHY THE FUCK NOT'**

 **Next chapter will be in either Gray's or Lucy's P.O.V**

 **And will probably be out soon!**

 **Word Count: 1204**

 **-Estella xx**


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird, the train journey, being from London meant that the Fullbusters, as Gray had taken to calling them as it was his Father's name, had never seen cows or sheep in open fields before.

Just like how they had never seen the sea, so when Lucy looked out the window, for the hundredth time on the three hour train journey, to see a mass amount of blue, well let's just say she got a bit excited.

"Gray! look it's the sea!"

" _Amazing_ " Her brother replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice

Lucy just 'humpft' in response and went back to day-dreaming about what her new life would be like. To say she was nervous was an under-statement, she was terrified, _what if they are like father was? What if they split me and Gray up? What if-_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her brother "Lu stop that"

"Stop what?" Lucy replied, completely confused, wondering what her brother was going on about.

"That!"

"What!"

"Thinking, worrying, just… calm down"

"I'm sorry. It's j-just … What if t-they split us up? I can't do this without you" She confessed

Gray stood up from where he was sitting, opposite Lucy in the tiny compartment they had been dumped in at the start of the journey, he then fell to his knees in-front of her, grabbing her small hands in his slightly larger ones.

"They will not split us up… I won't let them… 'kay." He paused so's to ruffle Lucy blonde hair, affectionately before continuing "So calm the over-used brain of yours and get some sleep I think we're getting off at the next stop. Magnolia."

Lucy, doing what her brother said, closed her eyes mumbling about her messy hair and bad impressions before actually having a nap.

 **OXO-OXO**

The next time she woke was to Gray shaking her, telling her they had arrived.

Once they had stepped off the train the siblings, luggage in tow, were pushed to the waiting group of about five, three of which had incredibly strange hair, one scarlet haired girl who must have been at least two years older than Lucy, and to bluenettes a boy and a girl, the boy was most likely the same age as Gray, fifteen, and the girl the same age as Lucy, Thirteen

Lucy was nervous and she was scared, she wasn't like Gray. He was cool, calm and collected, maybe sometimes a bit rash and over-protective but still cool. She loved him for that.

The blonde had been fine on the train, she wasn't around the other children, and she had, had plenty of distractions, cows, sheep, _the sea._ Oh the _sea_ , the siblings had never left the capital before so the closest thing to the sea she had ever seen was the River Thames, and that wasn't exactly the cleanest body of water around. But the sea had been blue and sparkling and oh, so inviting. She hoped her new room had the view of the waves.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a woman, around twenty with blonde hair and grey eyes, started talking, "Hello children, I'm Mrs Jackson, I will be taking you to the town hall, just next to the cathedral, so we can get you to your respected guardians" then she turned on her heel, leaving the stunned children to quickly walk after her.

The walk to the cathedral was a mere five minuet walk, Lucy hand had found its way into her brothers as she shook with excitement and nerves, and Gray was doing a poor job of calming her down.

"Lu? You need to calm down 'kay?"

"But brother, I-"

"No," he grabbed her shoulders "just breath… please" he lowered himself to level with her, pouting slightly. She caved under his gaze and stopped bobbing like a fish out of water, taking a breath like her brother said.

Mrs Jackson lead the children into the small town hall across from the marvellous cathedral, the hall its self was medium sized, with a wooden floor and white painted walls. There were tables set up with women sat beside them, _the men must still be at work_ Lucy mused to herself. Gray squeezed her hand again, as Mrs Jackson lead them over to the tables to be registered, the scarlet haired girl went first, followed by the two bluenettes, but they were together, _siblings maybe?_

That thought was confirmed when Lucy and Gray where called up together, the small blonde hid behind her brother.

"Gray and Lucy Heart-"

"It's Fullbuster, Ma'am" Gray interrupted the silver haired women

"Okay…" she began "can you write your name there Gray?" he did

"Lucy?" the small girl peeked her head out from behind her brother "can you sign this please, sweetie?" she nodded and walked out from behind her brother and picked up the pencil, writing out _Lucy Fullbuster_ "Okay… you kids can go and join the others and wait for your foster parents"

The siblings walked over to the others, luggage in tow, and sat waiting holding each-others hands

 **XOX-XOX**

It was an hour or maybe two, and all the other children had been fostered, it didn't bother Gray, but it did Lucy.

"Why isn't anyone coming?" she asked

"I don't know Lu, I'm sure they will soon though." Gray replied

"If you say-" she was cut off by the door swinging open, A lady with long, light blue hair walked in the door, a man with fiery red hair followed running to keep up.

"Are we too late? Are there any children left?" she looked slightly panicked.

"No, your fine Grandeeney, there are two left, brother and sister, he refused to be split from her" the same silver haired women, now known as Amare to the siblings.

'Grandeeney' seemed to notice the two now, Gray was half why through getting up to greet them, when Lucy beat him to it. She jumped up and sprinted to the women and hugged as much of her as she could, whimpering slightly.

"Lu! Let go" Gray joined, the now detached Lucy, looking up at the to adults, as the man had joined the nice lady's side. He stuck his hand out and slightly up "nice to meet ya, my name is Gray and this-" he pointed at his sister "-is Lucy"

The two adults looked shocked, the man was the first to snap out of it, he spoke "Hello Gray, Lucy. I'm Igneel and this is Grandeeney or 'Deeney for short"

The children smiled.

"So…" the older women spoke up "do you want to come home with us?"

And, for the first time in years, the two grinned and nodded, enthusiastically, turning to grab their luggage, then turned back to their new foster parents.

Igneel and Grandeeney smiled at each other, sharing the same knowing smile and stuck out their hands, much like Gray had done, noticing how the little blonde flinched, waiting for them to grab their hands "C'mon then kids, let's go _home"_ Igneel spoke, enforcing the word home.

As they walked, Lucy thought, _home, I haven't had one since Mama died, maybe this will be good._

* * *

 **OKAY, so I know I said soon but I got caught up it shit so here is chapter two, I am sorry it's a lot later than usual but im working on other things too, like a YouTube Nalu, and a band one that's based of Lemonade Mouth, and that's called Fairies Mouth and is a very very VERY long one-shot.**

 **And maybe a dragon half breed Nalu with Lucy as the Half breed, but please bear with me guys I write really slowly SOZ!**

 **WORD COUNT: 1195 I know its short but I try to keep my chapters around 1000 words**

 **If you wanna review go ahead I love reading them, they make me happy** **and if you have a question I'll answer it**

 **TILL NEXT TIME**

 **-Estella xx**


End file.
